Did I tell you?
by WisteriaBlossom1992
Summary: Stefan has left Mystic Falls and Elena behind.  She is devastated.  And then there's Damon.  Can he make her happy again?
1. Prologue

**AN:****hey everyone! **

**My dear friend bluebell1992 and I decided to write a Delena story. **

**We've always liked to see a little more Damon and Elena moments , so we thought: why not write a story about them? :)**

**We also want to say that we don't own anything, the places and characters are all created by the brilliant writer L.J. Smith.**

**So we hope you'll enjoy our story! And please read and review, it would mean a lot to us :).  
><strong>

**Did I tell you?**

**Prologue**

'_Stefan.' A woman's voice whispered. Stefan __turned around and saw a silhouette approaching him. He looked around the ballroom. Candles were burning everywhere and a soft music sounded from the piano. _

_Elena came walking towards him and placed her hands upon his shoulders, smiling seductively. 'Hello there' he whispered. Her smile became brighter: 'Dance with me.' Stefan obeyed, placing his hands on her waist, spinning her around. Together they danced gracefully across the ballroom floor._

'_Now kiss me.' She purred in his ear. He placed his lips upon hers, but something didn't feel right._

_ 'What's the matter?' She asked, looking innocently into his eyes. Stefan frowned, something was wrong, but he couldn't place his finger upon it._

_Then it hit him: the kiss. Elena's kisses had always been soft and warm. Now it seemed that her kiss was passionate and demanding. Katherine's kisses used to be like this, a long time ago. 'Katherine,' he breathed and he started backing away from her, 'what are you up to this time?' She gave him a wicked smile, exposing her two sharp fangs. _

_She started to lick her bottom lip: 'Why do you think I'm up to something?' 'I just know it Katherine, I know you.' She floated towards him and placed her hand upon his cheek. With her fingertips she followed the outline of his neck, his chest, until she reached his belt. She started to unbuckle it. 'You know what I want, don't you?' Her other hand was twisting in his brown hair. 'Stop it Katherine, you and I are in the past.' She burst out, laughing. 'You know you want me. I can give you so much more pleasure than your little Elena.' The mentioning of Elena's name brought him back to reality. 'That's enough!' He pushed her away again. _

_This time she kept her distance at the seriousness in his eyes. '_

_Very well. But don't think you saw the last of me, I'll be back.' At this she swung her hair around in a seductive way. 'See you next time Stefan.' _

Stefan woke up and saw the sleeping form of Elena next to him. He felt different. 'What's the matter with me? 'He thought, 'why did I dream about Katherine?' He lowered himself back on his pillow and sighed deeply. 'It was nothing more than a dream.' He softly kissed Elena's shoulder. She stirred a little, but didn't wake up.

'I'm with Elena now.'

_**AN: this story is definitely an Elena-Damon story, but Stefan's dream is very important for further reading and for getting to Delena**__**.**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

The next evening Elena and Stefan walked into 'The Grill'. After everything that had happened they had been looking forward to a fun night out.  
>The moment they walked into the door a familiar rock tune came floating towards them and people were chatting everywhere. It was as if the whole town was there. Elena smiled at this; it felt good to spent time with her friends and boyfriend, to take a break from the supernatural.<p>

Stefan had been distracted lately, but Elena hadn't paid much attention to it, she didn't want to spoil her night. Because this evening was all about having fun and not worrying about anything.

Elena noticed Tyler and Caroline sitting in an illuminated corner, staring intently at each other. Without hesitation and a knowing smile she dragged Stefan along towards the supposed couple. Once they'd reached their table they pulled away from each other. Elena took place next to Caroline, Stefan next to Tyler. 'I'm glad to see you guys here, I really have to tell you two something.' At these words Tyler immediately caught Stefan's attention. ' Recently I discovered something new about being a werewolf, you see, I…' Tyler was cut short by Elena: ' don't you even think about finishing that sentence mister Lockwood. I'm determined about not talking about ANYTHING supernatural.' Caroline nodded approvingly: ' I totally agree with Elena, let's not ruin our evening by talking about annoying things.'

Then , as if on cue, the doors swung open and a gush of midnight air filled 'The Grill'. And there he stood… Damon Salvatore… looking as arrogant and dangerous as always. He wore his well-known black leather jacket with a white T-shirt underneath and black, tight jeans.

All the girls' heads were turned towards the door. A crooked smile appeared on Damon's face.

' Too late,' Stefan cursed under his breathe, ' Mister Annoying just walked in.'

Damon spotted the oh-so –amazing – friends sitting at a table in the corner of the room. He walked towards them. ' What the hell are you doing here?' Elena blurted out. He gave her one of his charming smiles: 'I've always loved the way you welcomed me Elena.' He swung one of the empty chairs around and moved in closer towards his brother's girlfriend. Damon looked at his little brother, who was apparently lost in his own thoughts. He 'tsk'd ' , it seemed that he wasn't going to have any fun this evening. 'Well, that's not going to happen with me hanging around' Damon thought. He couldn't help but to provoke Stefan. He turned his attention back to Elena and said: ' You know, I've never understood how you could put up with my brooding brother, he's just so…boring.' Elena rolled her eyes at him: ' he's not boring to me.'

But Stefan wasn't paying any attention to the entire conversation, his eyes drifted towards the window. All of a sudden he saw the silhouette of a woman, her features clearly defined in the silvery glow of the moonlight. Realisation hit him : Katherine! She gave him a wicked smile when his eyes met hers. His eyes roamed over her body, she looked absolutely stunning. She was wearing a long golden - coloured gown. The short sleeves were all white lace, as was the bottom of the dress. Katherine also wore a matching golden cameo of the finest quality. Her hair fell down across her cheeks in brown, curling locks. He couldn't tear his gaze away from her beauty.

Damon looked at his brother, who was staring intensely at the window next to him. The bewildered expression on Stefan's face told Damon that his little brother had completely lost his mind. ' No matter how long you stare at your own reflexion, you'll never be as good- looking as me.' He mused.

Elena had enough of it: ' ok, we'll be going. Thank you very much Mister Salvatore, you've managed to single-handedly ruin my evening. Let's go Stefan.' ' Huh? What?' Stefan said distractedly. ' I said , lets go.' Elena repeated, placing her hands on her hips.

On his way out, Stefan had a hazed glint in his eyes. Everywhere he looked the faces of the girls' in 'The Grill' changed in that of Katherine. He felt like he was losing his mind.

' Did you even had a little bit of fun tonight?' Elena asked, concerned.

' Why do you care? I thought this evening was all about YOU having a good time.' He said, rather harsh. Elena gave him a startled expression. During their way home they didn't exchange another word.

_Stefan was looking at the young girl in his bed, peacefully sleeping and blissfully unaware of the danger around her. He smiled at her, trying to savour every minute with her._

_A cool air brought him out of his little world; making him shiver._

_He quickly spun around, knowing that someone else was with them in the room. _

' _It took you a while to notice I am here.' The person mocked before she stepped out of the shadows. Stefan rolled his eyes when he saw Katherine appearing ' What do you want ?'_

'_That's no way to treat a guest, Mr. Salvatore.' She purred, stepping closer. _

'_You aren't a guest Katherine in this house. I didn't invite you, neither did Damon or Elena. So I suggest you leave before you make it any worse.' Stefan growled._

_But Katherine ignored his comment and walked to the left side of the bed, where Elena was sleeping. ' Don't touch her.' He warned, stepping in front of her. _

'_Still the same gentleman, I see. Always trying to protect a lady.' 'Just tell me why you are here. I am not in the mood for your games.' He replied, pinching the bridge of his noise in frustration. 'But you lost your patience along the way.' She smiled, 'Katherine…'_

' _Oh please Stefan, lighten up a little. You used to be fun back in 1864.'_

'_That was a long time ago, times change.'_

'_No times don't change, you changed Stefan. You used to be carefree, enjoying every moment of your life and look at you now.'_

_Stefan shook his head, he didn't want to start this argument, especially not with Katherine ' That is all in the past. I have other priorities.' This comment made Katherine burst out in laughter. ' Don't fool yourself ! You have given everything up. You lost yourself and for what –' 'Don't go there' Stefan interrupted but Katherine continued 'for that girl. She isn't worth it, it's about time you realized that.'_

_Stefan lost his temper by the mention of these words and pushed her rather harshly aside. 'Don't you dare say that about Elena, she is worth it. Her life is more precious than yours ever was.' His face wrenched in anger. _

_But Katherine didn't flinch, a wicked grin appeared on her face. ' I knew you had it still in you-' she walked back toward Stefan, making sure their faces where just inches apart. 'But there is something in your argument that isn't right. Her life isn't more precious, no…the only reason you want her is because you still crave for me.' she spoke with no sign of hesitation as her hands roamed across his bare chest, making him moan a little ' Your body still reacts to my touches.' She whispered in his ear, letting her lips trail across his collarbone. _

_' Stop it.' He tried to fight her off but something was holding him back ' I love Elena.' _

_Her laugh vibrated against his skin 'And yet you are still here with me. Don't resist it Stefan. You know you want this, you miss your old life.' Her hands were slowly making their way to the waistband of his jeans. _

_' I don't miss it.' _

_' Of course you do, let me help you. If you come with me I will make sure you can live the life you want to, away from these boring routines...' Somehow she managed to unzip his pants but when she made the movement to go any further, Stefan finally opened his eyes. Realization finally hit him, and he grabbed her hands before there was even more damage done. ' I said no, Katherine. Now I want you to leave.' He growled. _

_Katherine merely shrugged. 'It won't be long before you will join me. And in the main time I will enjoy our little midnight games.' she spun around on her heels heading towards the door, but before she turned the doorknob, she faced him one last time. 'Oh Stefan…Don't forget to wake up.' _

_With that said she was gone._


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

A few days later, Elena was preparing for her big date with Stefan.

She had been planning this for a while now since Stefan's behaviour had been weirder and weirder by the day, you might even say that he's been distracted.

Elena was determined to cheer him up again.

That's why she was taking him to Mystic Fall's Park for a nice pick nick.

She dropped the basket in the trunk of her car and started running the engine.

On the way to the Boarding House a familiar song was playing on the radio.

Elena started singing along:

'_Was I invading in on your secrets?_

_Was I too close for comfort?_

_You're pushing me out,_

_When I wanted in.'_

She pulled up on the driveway and looked at the front door, surprised to see that Stefan was already waiting outside.

Before Stefan had reached the car Damon stepped outside in broad daylight.

At a childish manner he waved at her and a grin spread across his face.

Elena rolled her eyes at him.

Stefan got in the car and before they drove away, she heard Damon yelling after them: 'Have fun kids! Don't do anything I wouldn't do.'

When they turned around the corner Elena decided to break the silence that had been going on for too long. She slightly turned her head towards Stefan and smiled at him: ' Damon never learns to shut up , now does he?'

She waited for a reaction of Stefan, but he remained silent.

Elena decided to change the subject: 'You know, you haven't given me a proper greeting yet.'

Without waiting for an answer she leaned forward, waiting for a kiss.

Stefan didn't even acknowledge her close presence and looked out of the window.

She fixed her eyes back on the road, when hurt swept over her face.

They continued the drive in silence.

Neither of them spoke, they were both lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

><p>While Elena was sitting on the blanket all her hopes for this date were gone. She could've expected that it wasn't going to be perfect, as she watched Stefan staring into the distance.<p>

She was absolutely sick of it and took a deep breath: 'you know it wouldn't hurt to say something.'

'Huh?' Stefan said with confusion.

Now she was getting furious, he hadn't even heard what she'd said.

'Are you serious? We've been here for almost an hour and you haven't even spoken two words.'

He just shrugged.

'Have I done something wrong? You can talk to me about everything. Just tell me what I've done.'

Still no answer.

'Please Stefan, talk to me.' She pleaded.

That's when she noticed the look in his eyes had changed. They weren't soft anymore, but rather cold.

'You know, it isn't always about you Elena. How can you be so selfish?'

Elena looked stunned:' selfish? I am selfish? Do you even know how much I've given up for you Stefan? How much I have sacrificed? My normal life, my beliefs, my … everything.'

'You are telling me how much you've sacrificed! What about me Elena? I'm the one who has to protect you every single day. I have to make sure that you don't get killed.'

Elena was boiling inside: 'What! Ok, I've heard enough.'

She got up real quickly and gathered all her things. Without a single glance backwards she marched towards her car and got in.

She felt a rush of wind next to her and was surprised to see him sitting in the passenger seat.

'What do you think you're doing' He grumbled.

'I don't owe you an explanation, get out of the car!'

But he refused to listen, so she started the engine. In the background the radio was playing:

'_And told me you loved me,_

_But now that I find _

_That you've changed your mind_

_I'm lost for words…'_

This only added insult to injury, so she turned it off.

When they'd finally reached the Boarding House Stefan didn't even give her the chance to turn off the engine. With one quick movement he was already out of the car.

Stefan stormed through the front door and marched up the stairs.

Elena followed, only to see Damon exiting the living room.

His eyes went from the stairs to Elena, his trade mark smirk appeared on his face.

' Trouble in paradise?' He asked.

She gave him an angry look:' not now Damon.' And followed Stefan upstairs.

When she'd reached his room she said: 'We have to talk about this.'

'There is nothing to talk about.' He said and slammed the door shut in front of her.

Bewildered she looked at the door: 'this wasn't how it was supposed to be.' She thought. Feeling tears forming behind her eyes she went in the closest room she could find and threw herself on the bed.

Elena kept on crying until she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>As Damon went to his room, night had already fallen.<p>

He opened the door and saw the sleeping form of Elena, lying on his bed.

Damon tried to roll her over to the other side of the bed, so he could lie next to her.

But she didn't move a muscle and turned to lie on her back.

He sighed when he, once again, looked at the girl: 'Not only did she steal my heart, but now also my bed.'

Damon decided to let her sleep; she'd gone through enough today. He walked away and as he passed Stefan's room he heard strange noises coming from it.

Apparently his little brother was dreaming and because he hadn't anything else to do he decided to stick around for while.

A soft whisper passed Stefan's lips: '_Katherine…'_

Well, this could be interesting.

'_I have to see you right now…'_

All of a sudden, Stefan's eyes snapped open.

Damon retreated into the shadows as he watched his brother carefully.

Stefan got up, strolled towards his window and disappeared.

' Why would he go chase bunnies at this hour.' Damon asked himself. But deep down he knew that something else was going on.

He didn't know why, but he had a feeling that he should follow him. So that was exactly what he was going to do.

* * *

><p>The night was surprisingly warm and the sky was sown with stars. The moon was rising to its peak.<p>

For humans the night would have seemed quiet and normal but Damon could feel that something else was going on.

He looked around and recognised his surroundings. A frown appeared on his face and he wondered why Stefan would come to this place.

Damon neared the border of one of the clearings in the Old Woods.

He came to a hold and saw two figures standing in front of what looked like ancient ruins. But he knew that place all too well, it was the tomb.

He narrowed his eyes to see who was standing by Stefan.

It was Katherine...

They were talking intimately.

Damon saw Katherine moving closer to Stefan and before he knew it they were kissing passionately.

'So much for Saint Stefan.' He huffed.

He tuned in on the conversation of the past lovers.

' So have you made your decision?'

'I'm here aren't I?' Stefan answered.

A wicked grin appeared on Katherine's face: 'Glad to see you finally came to your senses, we're leaving tonight.'

'First I have to go back to the Boarding House to pack my belongings; I'll meet you back here in an hour.'

Damon turned around; he'd seen enough. He couldn't believe how Stefan could do something like that to Elena. She had always put his little brother in high esteem, but look at him now, the devil incarnate.

He wasn't looking out to the following morning, when Elena would wake up and notice that Stefan was gone.

The following morning Elena woke up and the first thing that crossed her mind was Stefan. Without hesitation, she climbed out of the unfamiliar bed and made her way to Stefan's room.

The door stood wide open and she walked inside.

The first thing she noticed was that his closet was empty, no fashionable clothes on the hangers, no designer shoes, nothing.

A rush of panic went through her and she spun around to face the bed. An envelope was lying on the satin pillows. With trembling hands she picked it up and broke the seal.

After she'd read the letter her face was drained of all colour and she felt as if her whole world was falling down upon her.


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: hey everyone,**

**Here is chapter 3**** of 'Did I tell you?'**

**Bluebell1992 and I would like to thank**** falltotemptationx and Angela76 for their reviews****.**

**So thank you! They mean a lot to us.**

**We hope you'll enjoy this third chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter three<strong>

_Elena,_

_this note will be the last memory you'll ever have of me.  
>First I need to tell you that I've never really loved you, to be honest, you meant nothing to me.<br>The only reason I was with you was because you look a lot like Katherine.  
>Now she's back and I'm done with you.<br>Don't take this personal but you were kind of a bore and I need to be with someone who is more exciting, more dangerous. That is something that I call attractive.  
>Sorry to break it to you honey, but you're not. <em>

_Don't even think about looking for me, you will never find me._

_Have a nice life,_

_Stefan Salvatore_

* * *

><p>She kept repeating the words of the letter inside her head.<p>

This sounded nothing like the Stefan she knew, the Stefan she loved.

Elena convinced herself that Stefan couldn't have written this, it was so cold and heartless. It couldn't be him!

She was determined to find out what was going on.

Elena quickly composed herself and stormed out of the room.

She went downstairs, finding the one person that could help her.

'What the hell is going on?'

Damon looked up and saw Elena standing in front of him, angrily waving a piece of paper in his face.

He lifted himself from the couch and said: 'good morning to you too Sleeping Beauty. I hope my bed was comfortable enough for you.'

'O, shut it Damon! Read this instead!'

He took the piece of paper from her. A small grin appeared on his face: 'aw how sweet, do you want me to read you a bedtime story?'

Elena rolled her eyes at him: 'can't you be serious for five minutes?'

'Of course I can.' And he flashed a crooked smile at her before turning his attention back to the letter.

'Well...' Elena urged when he still hadn't said anything.

Damon looked from the letter to Elena and back again.

' What do you expect me to do? Take out the hunting dogs and torches to chase after him and drag his ass back here?'

'If that's what it'll take to get him back, then yes!'

'Be realistic Elena! From the moment Katherine showed up it was all lost.' Damon fell silent at the surprised expression in Elena's eyes, realizing he had made a mistake.

'I shouldn't have said that.'

'You knew! Then why didn't you stop him? You are his brother for crying out loud!'

'Because I think that Saint Stefan is old enough to make his own decisions.'

'You bastard!' Elena yelled.

Damon glanced at her and said: 'easy with the choice of words Elena. It's not like I could have done anything about it.

So don't expect me to play the hero Elena. It was his choice. End of discussion.'

'I knew I couldn't count on you!' And with that said Elena stormed out of the Boarding House, leaving Damon behind.

She got in her car and started the engine. During her ride home a whirlwind of feeling overwhelmed her: shock that Stefan had left, anger because Damon didn't care, but most of all confusion when she tried to answer the most important question:

'Why?'

She was surprised that she'd reached her driveway, since she hadn't paid much attention to the road.

Again the feeling she had experienced before came to mind and she went straight to her bedroom.

* * *

><p>Bonnie was glad that she could spend the afternoon with her boyfriend Jeremy Gilbert. Now she could forget about any sort of witchcraft, just for a day.<p>

Jeremy leaned in closer so his lips touched hers. She loved the way he kissed her, it was so soft and sweet.

Bonnie wished she could freeze this moment so it would last for ever.

A loud slam of the door brought them back to reality.

'What was that?' Bonnie asked.

'I don't know, but what I do know is that we aren't alone anymore.'

'Who could it be?'

'Well, Jenna is spending the day with Alaric. And Elena should be at the Boarding House. So I have no idea.'

Then loud footsteps were coming from the stairs and Jeremy opened the door of his bedroom.

Bonnie saw that the door to Elena's bedroom just closed.

They changed looks of confusion before Bonnie made her way through the hall and marched into Elena's bedroom, without knocking.

She stopped death in her tracks as she saw Elena, crying on her bed.

Bonnie slowly made her way to her friend and she laid her hand on Elena's shoulder: 'what happened?'

Jeremy wanted to enter but the look on his girlfriend's face made it clear that he'd better stay in the hall for a little while.

He couldn't agree more, it was best to give the two friends some space.

Elena kept quiet; she didn't want to talk about it. But Bonnie wasn't going to let go that easily: ' Elena, please, talk to me.'

Her friend took a deep breath: 'it's Stefan.'

'What about him? Did something happen to him? Is he hurt?'

Elena shook her head: 'no, he… he left me! Katherine got to him!'

Shock crossed Bonnie's face: 'what? Are you sure?'

'I am, I mean everything hadn't been good between us lately, we fought a lot. But I never thought he would do something like this. He didn't even talk to me!

All I got was a note, a very short one.'

Again, tears were streaming across her cheeks.

Bonnie didn't know what to say and could only move closer to her friend, to hug her tightly.

Jeremy, who had followed the entire conversation, couldn't stand it anymore and entered the room.

He also put his arms around his sister and both he and Bonnie tried to comfort her, tried to take at least a little bit of the pain away.


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: **

**Hey everyone!**

**We know it's been a while since we updated our story.**

**We're sorry it took so long , but college work has been keeping us from writing.**

**We'll try to update more regulary from now on; it depends on the amount of tasks we get.**

**Bluebell1992 and I would also like to thank you for reviewing!**

**We hope you'll enjoy the next chapter! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter four<strong>

A small beam of light was shining through the curtains. Elena twitched and opened her eyes.

Seconds later the alarm clock went off and she cursed the thing for reminding her that she had to get through a new day.

She knocked the clock off her night stand and sighed. After five long minutes she got up and went to the bathroom.

She turned on the tap and made the mistake of looking in the mirror before her.

The girl she saw wasn't her; it was just the ghost of a girl that she used to know well. Her eyes were swollen from all the crying and the colour had left her cheeks.

She looked pale, sad and miserable.

And on top of that: her hair was a mess.

She picked up the brush and started unknotting her hair; deliberately turning her back at the mirror.

Finally Elena decided to go downstairs and face reality.

She went straight to the kitchen and started setting cereals and bread on the small table. She distracted herself even more by making coffee.

While the water was boiling she looked out of the window; expecting an expensive large car.

It could be any minute now…

But then reality struck her: right, he wasn't coming.

He was gone.

A sigh escaped her lips and she could feel the stares of Bonnie and Jeremy burning in her back. She spun around: 'What?'

Bonnie kept studying her, concerned.

'What?' Elena repeated. Bonnie glanced at Jeremy and faced her again: 'what are you staring at?'

Elena avoided her gaze: ' I don't know what you mean.'

Bonnie stepped forward and nervously bit her lip: ' It looked as if you were waiting for someone.'

'I have no idea what you mean...'

'Elena, please… We know you must be going through a difficult time right now...'

A sharp stab went through Elena's heart, she was getting angry.

'No you don't! You haven't got a single clue of what I'm going through! But its' done now... Stefan left me and I have to pull it together.'

Bonnie backed away at the sudden outburst and kept watching her.

Elena immediately regretted it: ' I'm sorry Bonnie...' She let her tears flow freely once more. 'O Elena...' In an instant Bonnie was next to her and pulled her into an embrace.

'I'm so sorry...it's just so difficult... I can't believe he did that to me...' more sobs followed and Bonnie tried to comfort her: ' It's going to be ok... you just need time.'

Jeremy cut in: 'maybe you shouldn't go to school today.'

She shook her head fiercely: 'no I have to go. I can't lock myself away from everything and everyone. It would drive me crazy. And I need to be in the real world with real people who can help me deal with it.'

Elena was heading for the door, Bonnie tried to stop her. But there was no way that Elena Gilbert was going to be convinced otherwise.

She was determined about her decision.

* * *

><p>Elena pulled up in a parking space in front of the school. She unconsciously stayed in the car and stared into nothingness.<p>

She waited for a tap on the window or for someone to open her car door; any little sign that might prove that Stefan was here, waiting for her.

Elena was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't notice the red car stopping right beside her. A tall, blonde girl stepped out of it and knocked on Elena's window.

For a split of a second her heart was racing... could it be Stefan?

Her hope was gone when she heard a voice: ' Elena! Will you please get out of that car? We've got history in about ten minutes.'

It was Caroline.

Elena grimaced and with a lot of dislike she finally got out of the car. Caroline started talking immediately, concern written all over her face: ' so, how are you keeping up?'

Surprise appeared in Elena's eyes and she kept looking at her vampire friend while they were crossing the schoolyard.

The few trees that were spread over the grass were all covered in red and orange. All students were wearing their layered outfits again; as a protection against the chill morning breeze.

'_Did__ she __know __about __it __already?_ 'Elena wondered. The news must have spread very fast.

Caroline shrugged a little: 'Bonnie told me. I can't believe he did that to you!'

She sighed: 'well, start believing…'

Caroline came to a hold and with a stunned expression she said: 'you are very cool about it…'

They had reached the hallway and Elena gave in her locker combination. The cabinet clicked open and she retrieved her books.

'You know nothing about it…' she said and refused to meet Caroline's eyes.

'Look, you don't have to be mean to me.' Her friend responded.

Elena sighed: 'I'm sorry... I'm just so sick of the fact that people think that I'm going to fall apart any minute.'

Caroline's expression softened at hearing those words; she knew exactly how she felt. She had gone through the same thing with Matt...It had been terrible.

She remembered lying in her bed for days, not wanting to be around people, feeling a stab in her heart every time she saw him.

She kind of admired Elena for being brave. For being able to move on with her life, even though she was broken inside.

She took a deep breath and pushed those old memories away: 'listen Elena, I understand you. Trust me, I do. I'll be here for you every time you want to talk about it, I swear I'll listen.'

A small smile tugged at Elena's lips: 'we both know that listening is not your strongest quality Caroline.'

Her friend laughed in response: ' well I can try. But no, seriously I'll be there for you. Any hour, any day.'

'Thanks, I really appreciate that.'

Caroline smiled at her: 'but let's go to class now. Alaric may bear a lot from us but I don't think he'd like us being late.'

Elena nodded and together they entered the classroom

Once inside, Elena went straight to her usual seat; near the window.

While Alaric Saltzman was going on about the American Civil War she let her eyes wander to the empty chair next to her…

Stefan's chair.

She sighed heavily and the first thought that crossed her mind was: ' _I__ can't__ go__ on __like__ this..._'

There was only one way she would be able to make it through this difficult time; she had to find Stefan and bring him back. And there was only one person that could help her with that.

Damon.

* * *

><p>That evening Elena took out her diary from behind the painting and sat on her bed.<p>

She started writing and hoped that she would be strong enough to tell her diary everything.

_Dear diary,_

_I don't have a lot of time to tell you everything but the headline is: Stefan broke up with me..._

She swallowed at writing those words and continued:

_And I am determined to get him back. I wouldn't be able to move on with my life without him. He is still my everything and I love him very much._

_I know that I wouldn't be able to do this on my own and that's why I decided to ask... be prepared... _

_Damon!_

_I never knew I would be asking for his help in the future but here I am!_

_I'm going to see him later this evening and tell him everything about my plan. And hopefully he will help me._

_Because I will risk absolutely everything to get Stefan back!_

_Elena_

Darkness had fallen and Elena walked up to the front door of the Boarding House. She knocked loudly at the door and waited for it to open.

Then Damon appeared in the doorway and the moment he saw her he rolled his eyes:

'you again.'


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: hey everyone,**

**here's chapter five :).**

**bluebell1992 and I would like to thank IslandVampirelizgurl and Delena for their reviews.**

**Thank you! :)**

**Now we hope you'll enjoy the next chapter:).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter five<strong>

'Yes, me again.'

Elena looked into the hallway behind him and asked:

'aren't you going to let me in?'

He looked at her, a smirk spreading over his face:

'only if you'll behave.'

She rolled her eyes at him and he stepped aside, letting her enter the large, candle-lit hall.

Once inside she made her way to the living room; the hearth was burning brightly.

She walked towards it and stretched out her hands, which were slightly blue from the cold that was lurking outside.

Elena looked behind her and Damon followed.

He was leaning against the doorpost:

'so, to what do I owe this pleasure?'

She got straight to the point:

'I want to bring Stefan back.'

Silence fell down upon them and Damon decided to break it:

'Wait. Is it me or did we talk about that already?'

He furrowed his brow and looked up again:

' the answer remains the same as before: no. Freaking. Way.' He paused dramatically after every word.

At hearing his answer Elena was boiling: ' Damon Salvatore!'

'I'm not going to do that Elena!'

'Ow so you rather see you own brother going off tracks, loosing his mind, than to save him?'

He looked at her understandingly:

'let me think about that… yes! That sums it right up!'

They kept on quarrelling about it when the front door swung open and Alaric entered. He had already heard their raised voices from outside.

He walked towards Elena and Damon and watched them for a while, a small smile tugging at his lips.

But after few minutes he had enough of it and asked:

' ok , what is going on here?'

They looked up and Elena answered his question:

' Damon is being an ass, as usual.'

'Damon. What have you done this time?'

Damon looked at him, surprise written all over his face. He opened his mouth and Elena took advantage of the distraction.

She ran to the front door, straight to Damon's car, and got in. The engine started running and she drove away.

She was glad she got rid of him, but her hopes were short- lived.

When she looked in front of her, she saw Damon; standing in the middle of the road, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

She kept on driving:

'go away Damon! I'm warning you!'

But he didn't and she was forced to push in the brakes. The car came to a screeching halt. He came towards her:

'give it up Elena, you are not going anywhere... anyway how are you going to find him if you haven't got a clue where he could be?'

Elena glared at him and through gritted teeth she said:

'I don't care! Even if I have to search every state of America, I will find him!'

Damon looked at her, annoyed:

'you are really being ridiculous Elena. Why do you want to find him so much? A little reality check: Stefan left you, without a tinge of regret. He dumped you like a bag of dirt and still you are running after him like a little lapdog! So lets get this clear: you are not going anywhere!'

Elena stared at him, now the anger was really flaring up in her eyes:

'he didn't leave me ! Or not at will! It's Katherine, she did something to him and I will bring him back. By the way I don't need your approval for anything!'

'Whatever Elena.' And then with one sway she was in his arms and he was carrying her back to the Boarding House.

She kept struggling, tying to get out of his arms. But his grip was firm and she was as good as captured. When they crossed the threshold Alaric emerged from the living room:

'she's good! Driving away like that! '

Damon looked at her:

'she might be , but also incredibly stupid.'

Alaric frowned:

' what did she do?'

'She was going after Stefan, again...'

'I'm sorry Elena , I understand that it must be hard for you. But what you are planning to do is very dangerous. You never know what Stefan has turned into...'

Damon cut in:

'yes! Especially with Katherine lurking around. It is very possible that he's on his insane "Ripper" path again.'

Elena, still in Damon's arms, was almost screaming:

'I don't care! We might be able to help him!'

'No Elena, it's too late for that.'

'No! Let me go! I'm old and wise enough to make my own decisions.'

Alaric and Damon looked at each other and the first one made a small movement with his head, towards the staircase

Understanding swept over Damon's face:

'maybe... but for now.'

In a blink of an eye she was lying on a bed and Damon had locked the door behind him.

She could hear him going downstairs and rushed towards the door, tugging at it with all her might, but it didn't move.

When Damon entered the living room Alaric was standing near the fire:

'she has to be stopped, or she will get herself killed.'

Damon raised his brows:

'tell me about it!'

'So what's the plan?' Alaric asked.

'Well, we have to keep her away from Stefan.'

'Really? Well I already got that part figured out.'

Damon raised his shoulders:

' so why bother asking?'

'Damon , seriously. We have to come up with a plan of our own.'

Upstairs Elena was banging on the door: 'let me out of here! '

They ignored her and put their head together to start working on a plan. Then Damon thought of something and looked at Alaric. The last one returned his stare:

'what? Do you have a plan?'

'As a matter of fact, I do. What would you say if I would guard Elena? You know like every hour, every day?'

'Well I would say Elena won't like it.'

' O come on Alaric, how could she resist my charm?'

'Are you kidding me? You two are like fire and ice! Hell itself would have to freeze over before she would want you to look after her!'

'Well, she won't have a choice now, will she?'

Alaric shrugged: 'have it your way.'

They walked up the stairs and Damon unlocked the door. Elena rushed out but he was just in time to stop her:

'where do you think you're going?'

'None of your business! You can't keep me locked up forever Damon!'

He smirked: ' wanna bet?'

Alaric cleared his throat:

'what Damon is trying to say is that we found a solution to keep you safe.'

She pulled up her eyebrows; sarcastically: ' o and what would that be?'

Damon grinned at her:

'be honoured, I'll be your bodyguard 24/7.'

Elena stood there, her mouth slightly agape. Then she shook her head:

'o and I suppose I don't have a say in this?'

'Nope.'

'And what about Jeremy? I can't leave him alone.'

'While you are staying here in the Boarding House your little brother will have his girlfriend- witch to keep him company.'

Alaric cut in: 'and me.'

'There , you see? Your little brother will be just fine.'

She gritted her teeth:

'I'll never forgive you for this.'

They kept glaring at each other, momentarily forgetting about Alaric, and static electricity was floating all around them.

It made the hairs on their arms stand up until Elena let out a frustrated snarl.

She slammed the door in Damon's face and kept repeating, in her head, how much disdain she felt for him right now.

She lay down on the bed and sadness swept through every fibre of her body.

Elena felt as if she had lost everything: Jenna, Stefan en now her freedom.


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey everyone!**

**We are very glad to hear that you like our story! That does mean a lot to us! :)**

**Bluebell1992 and I would like to thank you more personally. **

**So: Dreamprincess, Delena , Candell and IslandVampirelizgurl thank you so much for the reviews!**

**Enjoy the chapter! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter six<strong>

A small beam of moonlight peeked through the curtains of Elena's bedroom in the Boarding House. She was sitting on a chair in front of the heavy oak desk. Five candles were burning around her. She wasn't paying much attention to anything; she was just going through everything that had happened in such a short amount of time.

Elena grabbed her diary and her favourite pen; she needed to order the chaos of thoughts that was whirling around inside her head.

She put pen to paper and started writing:

_Dear Diary,_

_Three weeks have now passed by, without any news of Stefan._

_And to be honest: I don't know what to do anymore! For days I've been making plans to escape from here, to go and find him. _

_I've been looking for certain clues where he could be. And all that it has left me with is nothing!_

_Ok, there was this one time that I'd found something that could lead me to him but of course Damon's always a step ahead of me._

_He can be very annoying, protecting me like I'm some child, never giving me a chance to look for Stefan, doing everything in his power to keep me away from him. _

_Doesn't he get it? We could be able to help his brother and still he doesn't want to hear about that!_

Then another memory crossed her mind and she grudgingly admitted something else:

_But I have to say that he kind of has been there for me. I mean he sometimes makes me laugh when I'm down; he has cheered me up a bit. _

_Thanks to him I lost some of that wreck- look I had when Stefan had just left me... _

_Yes, Damon has helped me getting a part of my old self back. And I'm kind of grateful for that. _

At writing down the previous sentence Elena thought about something that had happened a week ago.

Slightly blushing, her memories brought her back to that moment.

* * *

><p><strong>A week ago<strong>

Elena was walking on the first floor landing; lost in her own thoughts. She almost entered her room when she noticed that the door of the bedroom next to hers, stood wide open.

It was Damon's room.

Candles were burning in their candle sticks and she peered through the doorway.

'Damon?' She called.

No answer.

All of a sudden she was burning with curiosity and couldn't resist the temptation of going inside.

Once inside her mouth fell open at the splendour of the room. It was a size bigger than the one she was momentarily lodging in. It even had a large on-suite!

She let her gaze wander again.

Thick dark -red curtains were pulled in front of the windows and the king-sized bed looked strangely attractive, with the black satin sheets and the feather pillows.

A large flat screen TV was playing on her left, on her right a big dresser stood against the wall.

The doors of the large closet were standing open.

She licked her lips; ok this was just asking for it.

She casted a quick look across her shoulder, but the landing was completely empty. Then Elena started tiptoeing towards the closet and looked inside.

Her eyes widened when she saw all sorts of papers and maps lying inside it.

She looked closer and saw that almost on every paper certain routes were scribbled in an elegant handwriting.

Realisation hit her: Damon had been looking for Stefan!

Then someone behind her cleared his throat. Immediately, the papers she was holding fell on the floor and Elena slowly turned around.

Damon was leaning against the doorpost.

'Are you lost? 'He asked, his ocean blue eyes focusing on her.

She could feel anger building up inside her.

'What are these?' She said, pointing at the many maps and papers.

He bent forward and gathered the papers, while coming up again he said:

'those are none of your business.'

'You have been looking for Stefan, haven't you? You have been looking for him behind my back! How dare you keep me locked up in here while you are just doing the exact same thing I would have done!'

'It isn't what you think.'

'No? You know what I think? I think you are a real bastard for doing all of this behind my back! Don't you get it? All of that is my business, since Stefan is my business!'

'Damn it Elena, you can be so ignorant sometimes!'

'Don't you dare call me ignorant!'

'I wouldn't, but in this case you are! This isn't Stefan's trail Elena; it's the trail of victims he has left behind.'

Shock appeared on Elena's face:

'that can't be true... '

'Yet it is, he murdered all of those innocent people in cold blood.'

Elena shook her head vigorously; it couldn't be true, he was lying.

She couldn't accept that.

Damon snorted at her amazed expression:

'and that's your Saint Stefan Elena, the good one. The one who couldn't do anything wrong.'

His taunting made everything worse and Elena lost it completely.

She started hitting his marble chest:

'Stop it! Stop it! You are lying!

He held her hands in an iron grip and started to move her backwards.

Before she knew it her back was up against a wall; the fire was still visible in her eyes when she kept glaring at him.

She clenched her teeth and said:

'let me go!'

'Or what?'

While she was staring into his penetrating eyes her breathing became heavier. And an intense energy was floating around them. The kind of energy that made her heart beat faster and faster and let desire creep into it.

The tension became more and more intense the longer they were glaring at each other.

Damon, on the other hand, saw the change in her eyes. The anger that was there only seconds ago had made room for something deeper, more passionate.

Something like... desire?

He swallowed: that had to be it, because he could feel it too. The only thing he wanted to do right now was to place his lips on hers.

But he was hesitating, just for a moment. But when he saw her shaking a little bit he felt heath flaring up in his chest.

And then he realised that at that moment in time they were sharing the same feelings, experiencing the same emotions.

The hesitating feelings went away with one more look into her brown eyes and Damon bent forward until the distance between their lips was shrinking. She didn't do anything to stop him and he had an inkling that she'd even closed her eyes.

Their lips were just inches apart now, heath sizzling around them...

But then:

'Ah! There you two are! I've been calling for both of you but nobody answered.'

Just like that the moment was shattered.

Damon backed away from her and gave Alaric an annoying look.

Alaric kept watching them and felt as if something had been going on between the two of them, but then he just shrugged and walked down the stairs.

Elena tried to get out of the room, as fast as possible. She kept walking without a single glance backwards.

When she had reached her room she went straight inside and closed the door behind her. She sighed and noticed that she was out of breath.

She let herself slide down on the wooden floor underneath her; only one thought going through her mind.

What had just happened?

* * *

><p>A light shiver went through Elena's body and she left that memory behind with a loud sigh.<p>

She looked back at the page in her diary and started writing again:

_Oh god what am I doing! I shouldn't have feelings like that for... Damon! _

_Wrong Elena, very wrong!_

After she had written down the final sentence she shut her diary and crawled in her bed.  
>While she was laying there she tried to forget about that memory, those feelings.<p>

She closed her eyes and drifted away in a dream.


	8. Chapter 7

******AN:  
><strong>

**Hey everyone!**

**We're sorry for the long waiting, please forgive us. College work has been getting in our way.  
><strong>

**But now Bluebell1992 and I are back with a new chapter of 'Did I tell you?'! :)**

**We would like to thank Candell, Delena , my 2 guys and Little Miss me for the reviews and all of you for reading the story.**

**Thank you! :)**

**We'll hope you'll like the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter seven<strong>

_Elena's eyes were closed and she could feel a small breeze playing with her hair. The smells of summer and roses filled the air around her and she felt great, happy. _

_It had been a long time since she had felt like this._

_She opened her eyes, it was near sunset, and saw that she was standing in an amazing clearing._

_She looked around and saw all kinds of flowers, mostly roses, surrounding her. Ahead of her a small river was flowing and out of the corner of her eyes she noticed a small hill. _

_Someone was standing upon it, watching her._

_It wasn't the creepy kind of watching, the person's gaze felt warm and kind and it made her all fuzzy inside._

_She squinted her eyes and saw that the person, leaning against a tree trunk, was Damon._

_At seeing his face she couldn't help but smile; she hadn't expected anyone else. Elena slowly walked towards him and saw that a small table with three candles had been prepared. He saw her surprised expression and gave her that amazing crooked smile._

_'tada!' He said and held out one of the chairs for her._

_Elena's eyes moved from the chair to Damon's handsome face and she asked: 'What are you up to?'_

_'Well, I thought a nice dinner would do you good. So I took it upon myself to prepare you one.'_

_'And the candles?'_

_'All part of the plan' He winked at her._

_She took in her pair of jeans and t-shirt and blushed:_

_'but I'm not dressed for it.'_

_'Well, you look perfect to me. But if you insist...'_

_He snapped his fingers and in and instant the sneakers were replaced by high heels and the others pieces of clothing by a beautiful blue dress._

_It was of the finest quality and she was sure it could only be found in those expensive boutiques were most women would do a lot of window shopping._

_'Damon…it is beautiful…' Elena gasped._

_'No, you are…'_

_Confusion spread across her face when she took it all in once more._

_'Why did you do all this?' She asked with a frown._

_'Isn't it obvious? I did all this for you…'_

_Elena kept looking at him, now doubting him and this entire set up. He noticed her hesitation and said: ' why don't you sit down?'_

_But she stayed in place, not moving an inch._

_Damon let out a sigh: 'come on, I didn't cook all this wonderful food for nothing...'_

_She knew that she had to react; she didn't want to let him know that she was getting a bit nervous of both of them, here, near the lake._

_Alone._

_Elena let out a small laugh: ' like I believe that you cooked this food?'_

_'Think what you like...' he took a bite of the bread rolls and the grapes, 'but it is delicious...'_

_Still hesitating slightly Elena stepped closer to the little table; she was here now, so why not get it over with?_

_Damon pulled out her chair so she could take place. While sitting down on it Elena let out a little snort: 'so gentleman - like, never thought you had it in you.'_

_Damon gave a small laugh: ' o please, I grew up with manners, anyway this was very common back in 1864.'_

_After that Elena fell silent for a while, the only sound came from a whispering breeze._

_ Damon kept watching her, saying: 'well, that's a first.'_

_She looked back at him: ' what's a first? What do you mean?'_

_A small smile tugged at his lips: 'well, as far as I know you're never that quiet...'_

_A slight blush appeared on Elena's cheeks: ' it's nothing; I'm just trying to figure out why_

_I'm here, with you.'_

_His eyes were locked on hers: ' and have you figured it out yet?'_

_She shook he head._

_'Well, let me know when you do...'_

_After a few more seconds Elena decided to break the silence. She had to know what was going on, what all of this meant. _

_She leaned towards him and whispered his name: 'Damon'._

_He looked back at her: ' yes Elena...'_

_'Please, I need to know...'_

_Damon let out a slightly annoying sigh, how could she not have figured it out by now? Come on, the moonlight, the lake, the small romantic pick nick set up?_

_After another deep breath he started talking: 'well if you really want to know...I brought you here so I could tell you something, something important.'_

_Elena waited feeling nervousness rising up inside her._

_'I brought you here to prove that the brother you dislike most is in love with you.'_

_Elena was taken by surprise and had a hard time processing all this information. She tried to cut him off: ' Damon , I... ', but fell silent again at his raised hand._

_He was not going to back down now or be cut off. Because this was his chance, to show her how he truly felt about her. _

_Before Damon knew it words and sentences were formed and he started to say them out loud:_

_'Elena, I know that you don't think highly of me but I have to tell you that I've changed since I met you. Having you near me has taken down that last remaining wall that I used to keep people out, to keep up the bad guy appearance._

_The way I'm sitting here now, with those roses and candles is the real me, the part that you helped to come out again.'_

_He swallowed and went on: 'I know that I have my faults, I've done terrible things in the past. But I regret them now and wish they'd never happened._

_Since the day I met you I changed. You are in all my thoughts, in all my yearnings. I've never felt this way before, not even when Katherine was in the picture, and that says something.'_

_Another pause followed and the final words came spilling out of him:_

_'That's why I am facing this moment; to tell you I loved you from the day I met you and to tell you that I know that I always will.'_

_When Damon had spoken all his feeling out loud Elena's eyes had widened with every word._

_Silence fell upon them and Elena was processing every bit of information she had just heard._

_ Damon was in love with her... really in love with her._

_She bit her lip and didn't know what to say. All kinds of emotions were whelming up inside her._

_Damon couldn't be in love with her! That was just wrong!_

_Inside her were feelings of loathing but somewhere there was also a tinge of heat, a feeling like desire._

_She knew that she should say something but kept staring at the dancing flames of the candles, not wanting to meet Damon's eyes._

_Then words started to form in her mouth: ' Damon... I don't know if this is a good idea...you shouldn't be…we shouldn't be...'_

_He cut her off: ' Elena , please, let me try something. And if you don't feel something after it, I'll let you go and never speak a word of my feelings out loud again.'_

_She swallowed and finally met his blue eyes wondering what would happen next._

_Hesitating slightly__, he leaned closer towards her. _

_She could feel his breath on her lips and before she really realised it, he kissed her._

_Once their lips met Elena could feel the world around her spinning and slowly going away. T_

_he only thing that crossed her mind was that this was their moment, only she and Damon mattered now._

_And somewhere she knew that she would never forget this moment or his kiss, nor his soft lips or the gentle touch of his hand on hers._

_When the kiss was broken they were trying to catch their breath, their foreheads leaning against each other. _

_Damon softly whispered: 'Elena...'_

But the whispers became more audible.

Elena felt herself twitch a little and when she opened her eyes two blue ones were staring down at her. She immediately sat up at recognising Damon's face and pulled the sheets more tightly around her.

'What are you doing here?' She said to him, trying to hide the tremble in her voice; an after-effect from the dream.

'Well, as far as I know this is still my house...'

'Yes but what are you doing in my room?'

Damon looked at her: ' well I just happened to be wandering around in the hallway when I heard you talking in your sleep. '

Then a wicked grin crossed his face: ' some dream you must've been having. Tell me, what has my name to do with your dream?'

A slight blush appeared on her cheeks: ' I did not say your name, Damon.'

'a. a. a. ,' Damon touched his right ear, 'vampire hearing remember?'

Elena was getting a little upset:' I did not say your name. Not everything is about you. Go away!'

Damon walked towards the door but turned once more in her direction while saying: ' see you in your dreams.'

And after giving her a seductive smile he went away.

With a sigh Elena let herself fall back on her pillow.

She closed het eyes and said:

'this is not good.'


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: Hello everyone! :)**

**We're back with yet another chapter for "Did I tell you?"**

**Our excuses for the long wait, it took us some time to work out this chapter :).**

**Anyway, this is a bit of a tease and give a small taste of what has yet to happen :p.**

**We would like to thank all of you for the nice reviews and we'll hope you'll like the chapter ^^.**

**Have fun! ( We sure had writing it :p)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter eight<strong>

" Elena... wake up...' A soft, sexy whisper filled her left ear.

Elena shifted her weight to her other hip and slowly opened her eyes.

'Good morning sleeping beauty.'

She shot up at the sight of Damon, lying directly next to her.

On impulse she pulled the sheets tighter around her: ' first you appear out of the blue in my room, now you are lying in my bed? Go away!' She gave him a hard push and he rolled onto the floor.

In a flash he was on his feet, looking at her with a crooked smile: ' o not the morning person, are you?'

Elena gritted her teeth: ' Get out, Damon!'

But he kept looking at her with that sexy smirk: ' technically I'm not doing anything wrong Elena. I mean this is still my house and your room just happens to be a part of it.'

Out of frustration she threw a pillow at his head. This finally sent him out of the room, laughing out loud.

Elena went to the en-suite bathroom and changed into her everyday outfit. While doing that her thoughts constantly drifted to Damon and her dream. She could've sworn that all the dreams that had followed the first had also evolved around him.

Those dreams had certainly left her with all kinds of feelings boiling inside her. She knew it was wrong to dream about him like that, but she couldn't help but feel a secret attraction to him.

No! She shouldn't think like that! She was just confused that's all, no attraction there.

Elena told herself sternly not to think about her supposed attraction and dreams for the rest of the day. She went downstairs and straight to the kitchen to get some breakfast. All kinds of cereal and rolls were put on the table along with several beverages.

She shook her head and was certain Damon was behind all this. As if on cue he walked in and said: 'So what do you think of my service?'

She glared at him: I'm not hungry, I'm running late for school anyway.' She turned around and made her way to the door only to be stopped by Damon, who grabbed her arm and pulled her back in one swift movement.

' where do you think you are going?'

' I told you: school, now let go of me.' Elena tried to pull her arm free from his iron grasp.

Damon looked at her with a small smile: ' well, at least let me drive you.'

'I am perfectly capable to go on foot, on my own.' She countered.

Damon tightened his hold on her: 'Of course you are.'

This only got her angry: 'Stop treating me like a child Damon!' She went on trying to get her arm free and after a few more minutes succeeded. Without hesitation she went for the door and before she knew it she was on the street.

But Damon, being faster than her, caught up with her easily and dragged her to the car. When she was forced into the passenger seat, she immediately tried to open her door but in no time Damon sat beside her and locked it. After a while she gave up, she really didn't want to waste more energy on him.

A long silence fell upon them until Elena asked: ' why do you even care Damon?'

Damon glanced at her: 'What?'

She gave him a hard stare: ' why are you so overprotective? I can take care of myself.'

'of course you don't understand…' he muttered under his breath.

'You don't have to start talking to yourself, Damon. It's a simple question.'

He gave her a long stare: ' whatever Elena, what I meant is that you keep saying that you can take care of yourself, but every time I look around there is a new evil chasing you.'

'Well, if I'm that much of a burden then go away; leave me alone.'

He rolled his eyes: ' you know I can't do that Elena.'

'And why's that?' she spat.

' You know as much as I do that I love you too much to leave you unprotected.'

Elena' s eyes widened at that sentence. With a surprised expression she asked: ' You love me?'

Damon sighed: ' don't pretend like you didn't know that. You knew it for a long time, it wasn't really secret now was it?'

Elena thought this through: _yes , she had known it all along. Deep inside her she knew that Damon's appreciation for her went far beyond friendship, came out of love._ A weird feeling went through her and she said: ' Damon... I...'

He cut her off: 'I know Elena... it will always be Stefan.'

She held her tongue, she really wanted to say that he was right about that. That it always would be Stefan. But when she wanted to tell him this , something had triggered inside her heart. Something that made sure she wouldn't say those words... the only thing was: she didn't know exactly what that feeling had been.

Elena shook her head; trying to leave those thoughts behind her. She needed a distraction… Her eyes were drawn to the radio and without further ado she turned it on. Immediately sentences of one of Ed Sheeran's song filled up the car:

"_Give a little time to me or burn this out,_

_We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,_

_All I want is the taste that your lips allow,_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love…"_

Not wanting to hear more of it Elena quickly turned it off. Damon gave her an odd glance and with a crooked smile he said:

' boy, someone's touchy this morning.'

Her head snapped towards him and she gritted her teeth: ' you know nothing about it...'

'Apparently not…'

Elena snorted and turned her head towards the window while the rest of the drive went on in silence.

When the school came into sight she couldn't suppress how happy she was that the ride was over. The car pulled up in the parking lot and came to a halt. Elena threw her door open and practically jumped out of the passenger seat.

She spotted Bonnie and Caroline and marched, almost ran, towards them. When she had reached them they gave her a weird look.

Bonnie asked: ' what was that about? Damon bringing you to school?'

Elena was about to open her mouth, to share the irritating feeling he brought up. But before she could say anything Damon was standing beside her. He gave them all a crooked smile: ' hello ladies, how are you doing today?'

'We were fine until you joined us.'

With a hurt expression Damon said: ' auw Bonnie, now you broke my heart.'

' O please, it's not even beating…'

Damon grinned: ' ok, you got me there. Anyway, I regret to say that you will see more of me today, for the rest of the school year actually...'

After that announcement the neutral expression on the girls' faces turned into one of shock. Damon looked at Elena: ' apparently you also didn't know that that was the plan?'

Her cheeks grew red and she shook her head: ' no, definitely not.'

* * *

><p>During mathematics something happened.<p>

Elena found maths quite boring and during today's class she got constantly distracted. Her eyes were starting to feel heavier by the second and before she knew it she was lost in a daydream…

_She was sitting on a large bed with silk sheets. The only light came from a set of candles, placed in the corners of the room. The room was very big and a sweet scent was filling the air. __Elena stood up and noticed that the scent came from thousands of rose petals, all spread across the bedchamber._

_She walked around the bed while slowly running her fingertips over the soft sheets and petals. _

_Elena stopped when she heard a sound outside the room._

_She listened intensely to the sound for a few heartbeats. Then she realised that the sound was music; a song was playing in the background! She could distinguish four sentences: _

"_Give a little time to me or burn this out,_

_We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,_

_All I want is the taste that your lips allow,_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love"_

_Then the music stopped and she felt a cold breeze passing her by. Out of nowhere someone stood behind her, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. Lips brushed the back of her neck and a sexy, singsong voice whispered in her ear: ' Give me love like never before ,'cause lately I've been craving more.'_

_She slowly turned around and softly whispered: ' Damon?'_

_At hearing those whispers the person pulled her closer to him and kissed her passionately._

_While his tongue was exploring every inch of her mouth his hands slowly started to take on a life of their own._ _His fingers softly caressed the outlines of her face and slowly moved down her neck to her shoulder. His touches made her shiver and she craved for more. _

_As if he had read her thoughts Damon deepened the kiss and she let out a soft moan. At this moment all she wanted was for him to keep touching and kissing her, feeling him bring out the passion that had been in her heart for a long time._

_Elena pushed herself against him, encouraging him to keep on stroking and touching her._ _His hands left her shoulder and slid down along her arm, leaving behind a trail of goose bumps._

_His palms found her waist and he tightly pulled her towards him while bringing his mouth to her neck an collarbone._

_His hands slowly moved up, lightly touching the outlines of her breasts. His fingertips found the buttons of her red shirt. Opening them he left a warm kiss on the most sensitive spots of her body._ _Completely lost in the heat of the moment Elena's hands moved to the hem of his black t-shirt and started pulling it upwards, revealing a nice six pack. _

_Damon unzipped her skirt and slowly pulled it down her legs, a great sensation filled her from top to toe and..._

'Elena!'

She was brought back to reality by Caroline, ' are you ok? You are breathing like crazy...'

Elena looked at her friend, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks: 'I'm fine...'

The school bell rang, announcing the last class of the day.

'Come on Elena, we have to get to the second floor for History.'

Elena nodded and before leaving the class room the daydream seeped into her mind.

She lightly shook her head: 'O no, not again...'


End file.
